Ten Hours
by Rikku Shinra
Summary: Cloud and Rufus wake up in the Desert Prison with no recollection of how they ended up there. On the other side of the Planet Tifa is on the warpath and wants blood particularly Reno, Rude, Cid and Barrets. With ten hours until the wedding, it's a race against time to find Cloud and bring him home safe. Rated for language
1. Chapter 1

_I don't know what I did to end up next to an unconscious Rufus fucking Shinra of all people, or how we ended up in the famous Desert Prison sweating my balls off. I am not checkin either to see how he's fairing, sorry people I'm just not that nice of a guy but I have ten hours to get the fuck out of this shithole and back to Edge or Tifa will kill me._

The luxurious Tifa Lockhart, a beauty beyond all means, was a rampaging psychopath the moment she found Cloud was missing. Cid cowered under a table praying to the powers that be that Cloud showed his spike ads and soon, Barret had managed to make it outside and those dumb Turks where trying to appease the martial artist by stating Rufus was also gone. Tifa was having none of it and Rude, having some higher level of intelligence than Reno or at least a higher level of survival instant stood near the door watching silently.

"Look Teef, we'll find them." Tifa turned a mysterious gaze to the redhead lower left lid twitching. Yuffie, Elena, and Shelke where safety watching from behind the bar; after all, it wasn't them that had lost Cloud and Rufus.

Tifa stilled her eyes sweeping the room as she took in the remaining bachelor party, "You better." The ominous threat went unsaid leaving the four men to conjure up what possibilities may lie ahead for their physical well-being. With a final sweep of the room, Tifa turned her back to them storming up the stairs. From her fixture behind the bar, Yuffie clapped her hands.

"Hurry up boys," she smiled as Elena and Shelke smirked following the fuming Tifa. Yuffie happily bounced after her friends leaving the quartet to formulate a plan.

"Sephiroth and his psycho ass ain't looking too bad right now. Fuckin Spike and Dumbass, gonna beat those two when we find them." The Turks nodded in agreement with Barret, they were going to beat Rufus to when they found them.

Cid, recovering from his near-death experience, crawled out from under the table. "Well, where do we start looking for dumb and dumber?" Reno smiled, there was one thing Turks knew how to do and that found people.

 _ **Hour one**_

It's been one entire mind-numbing hour since I woke up, Princess Rufus is still over there passed out face first on the ground. For a second worry got to me but a quick smack assured me he was, regrettably, alive. The only consolation if being out on the desert with the little prick is he now has a nice red handprint on his face, at least for the time being. Between keeping the few monsters at bay and making sure no one sneaks up on us after all Shinra isn't a name you want to associate with. I am half-tempted to piss in his head to wake him up. A mirthful chuckle escapes my lips drowned out by a soft groan coming from the world's most hated man.

"What…where the fuck am I?" Rufus has the most confused and lost look on his face I have ever seen. It almost reminds me of a kicked puppy, if it had mange. Those oddly bright blue eyes narrow when he locks his gaze with mine. "Cloud?" He manages to stand, staggering a bit. As he steps forward, he limps slightly, possibly a side effect from geostigma.

"Corel Prison, under the Gold Saucer." He stops, surprise taking hold of him. I'm glad I'm here to see the realization if this situation dawn on him. It's a joyful experience, to say the least.

"Prison?"

I can't help the sly grin that parts the corner of my mouth, "yeah, don't drop the soap." The fear that fills those eyes is gone in a second, now I have the delight of knowing that something worries the former President. As I leave my perch, remains of an old car, Rufus catches up to walk beside me.

"How did we get here?" An exasperated sigh escapes me and I glare up at him, why the hell is he taller than me?

"Don't know." I know he wants to ask another question, he's ruminating over it. I stop; he's turning a quizzical eye on me. "Look, Rufus, I don't know how we got here, to tell the truth, I don't know what happened other than Reno, Cod and Barret wanted to throw me a bachelor party…what's so funny?" Now Rufus is laughing and all I want to do is smack the other side of his face to shut him up.

"That explains a lot," he's stopped laughing but the friendly smile lingers, "Reno." He hums thoughtfully and begins to pat himself down. Shotgun tucked under his arm he searches his pockets. He's a walking assault team as he hands over a set of daggers, extra rounds, three grenades, a flashbang and two materia – cure and fire. Just what was he doing last night? I'm completely weaponless, no Fusion Swords, no Materia not even a spork "It seems I lost my PHS." He's frowning now as he unloads my arms of his effects, just where is he hiding all this crap?

We stand silently looking back from whence we came then to what lays ahead -The Desert Prison. "Shall we?" He's walking away before I can answer, taking the lead and I can't stop the feeling of doom and despair as bile rises. This isn't going to turn out well.

* * *

I don't know what this is actually, I just thought of something. Really I can't even recall the thought but it had to do with Rufus and Cloud. Shoot me some ideas because I have no idea right now.


	2. The Second Hour

Hour Two

Stating the walk to the prison was an epic adventure would be a grave error due to the fact we were about two thousand yards away. Not to say that in two thousand yards a lot didn't happen.

First off, Rufus is a major dick head when he really puts his mind to it. Secondly, Tseng has a mad roundhouse kick and I now understand why Elena loves him. And finally, I never want to see a naked man again…ever.

Let me go back a bit. After Princess Peach Pit woke up we presently conversed meaning I nodded my head muttered a 'yeah, sure' or a 'maybe' while Rufus waxed, mostly to himself, about how we ended up in Satan's sandy cheeks. We, by that I mean he, concluded this was somehow related to Reno.

"What are you going to do about this mishap?" I motioned to the towers of vehicles around us, the scoring sun and our tanning faces. This caught him off guard and I remembered – the Turks where technically not his employees and Shinra had turned into some hodgepodge pseudo-family. In a sense, Reno was like that annoying younger siblings that you punch in the face and tell mom he did it, the accursed redheaded stepchild.

Rufus shrugged, brushed his hair back leaning against the trunk of a car looking thoughtfully to the ground. He was thinking again, this was becoming a bad habit.

"Do you hear that?" He looked up, confused.

"What?" Of course, he didn't hear it, he never got the five-star Hojo treatment.

A soft thump emitted from an old Coup Deville. As I moved closer Rufus came up beside me watching intently at the trunk. One knock earned a barrage of thumps and knocks. "Someone's in there." I looked at the blond beside me, the sun must really be getting to him.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious. How do we get them out?" One thing I hadn't expected from Rufus was the knowledge of picking a lock nor being resourceful in a bind. Yet, to my surprise, the former President could put MacGyver to shame. As the trunk lock clicked a string of Wutainese flew out as did a disgruntled, read murderous Tseng. A very baked murderous Tseng and here I am nigh a weapon in sight and Rufus mother fucking Shinra has the tenacity to shove me into his employee. The fucker is still laughing about this, I know he is with that sly smile on his face.

Now the shoving wasn't the bad part. Or being weaponless it was the after effect. Tseng was already mad, happened to be handcuffed, naked and this culminated in a very awkward situation of me getting kicked in the face, catch one of his legs and flipping him to the ground. Maybe Rufus feared Tseng, I know I was after I realized our predicament.

Tseng happened to be a certified MMA fighter with a strength in grappling. Rufus kindly informed me from whatever hovel that blond bastard hid in. Even without the use of his hands, Tseng had somehow maneuvered me into a crushing fear-inducing triangle hold. My less than productive attempts to push the Turk away with my free arm caused him to tighten his hold on me.

"Rufus! Get him off me!" I know, pathetic right having to call out for help from the very man that placed me in this predicament. Cloud Strife, the man that saved the Planet twice, assisted once, kill Sephiroth trice reduced to screaming like a little girl.

I didn't hear Rufus get close, but Tseng finally released me. Wild eye and still murderous as ever, Tseng shoved me back with a kick to my face. What the hell did I do? Oh, that's right, I was in the way when you sprang forth from your prison.

Rufus is offering the nude man his coat, such a gentleman. "How did we end up in the Corel Prison?"

Rufus seems shocked that the Turk knew just where we were without questions. Rufus looks at me then back at Tseng. "I'm not sure."

"Let's keep going, I have to get out of here or Tifa is going to kill me."

"Then Its most likely a good idea to stay." Rufus and I both look at Tseng, surprised at the small joke but the Turk simply takes the lead walking towards the prison without another word. Rufus turns to me, shrugs and follows leaving me to pull up the rear. Deep in the pit of my stomach, I have this nagging feeling. Something is bound to go wrong.

* * *

"Look, Tseng's car is here!" Reno is far too excited at the prospect of visiting the leader of the Turks. Barret and Cid narrow their eyes as the bubbly Turk throws his door open stepping out. Rude looks over from the passenger side then back at Barret and Cid. "Look I'll go ask for his help in locating Cloud and the Boss and if he agrees I'll wave you guys in."

Rude quietly exits the car leaving Cid to stare at their figures as they step up the stairs to the door of the townhouse. Looking at the car both men let out an appreciative hum. The neighborhood is filled with perfect rows of brick townhomes in various colors, some with flourishing plants others with grass and flowers in planters near the windows. Tseng's own home was a dark navy, Wutaian Tiger lilies lined the bottom of the townhome in hues of white and purple a stark contrast to the lush green grass. Looking back to the stoop Reno and Rude where silently waiting, the redhead had a hand in his suit pocket, head bowed as he inspected his shoes while Rude stood against the wrought iron railing, arms folded. Reno knocked again, this time lifting his head.

"Yo, Tseng! You home man?" The Turk waited a few seconds a disparaging frown spreading crossed his face as he turned to Rude the taller Turk turning his attention to his partner.

The door opened slowly, Barret's mouth dropping open as he looked at the red-haired woman then to the two Turks as the twisted in surprise.

"Rosso!" All four yelled, Cid pushing the door open and flopping out as Barret nearly wiped his door out on a passing SUV.

"Hey, watch it punk asshole!" The Turks were lost at what to do, looking at each other than to the woman in her lace robe over a pair of shorts and a tank top. Cid stumbled up the stairs Barret, the only one armed pointing his barrel at her.

"Where's Tseng?" Rosso frowned, brows knitting together.

"I don't know," she bit out, "he left last night after you idiots trashed the kitchen." She glared at all four. "It took me three hours, three hours to clean that room! I have been calling his PHS all morning and it keeps going to voicemail." The group quieted down mollified by her anger.

"Where is my husband?" Barret was the first to react far more docile than Cid's sputtering but not quite as quiet as Reno and Rude's wide-eyed stares. During the second hour, it was learned Rude had hazel eyes.

* * *

I have it bad for Tseng/Rosso….I don't know why because I never really played DoC, but hey its fanfiction, its whatever you make it….that includes questionable ships. I would also love to thank my reviewers Tasticpeakjoy and Bob.


	3. And Then There Where Three

Presently Tifa hummed breaking into a mad whistling solo every so often if the Gold Saucer theme. Elena cast a fugitive glance to Shelke mouthing a prudent question, is she alright? Yuffie ca7ght the short exchange and cleared her throat to get the Turk and Soldiers attention.

'She's been humming it all day.' Yuffie's lips read. Elena glanced at the martial artist than to Shelke worry bleeding into her normally tight expression. Yuffie glanced over at her best friend, sister and the soon to be newlywed head tilted as she listened to Tifa start the theme over. The last time the older woman hummed the song was when they had first visited the amusement park years ago.

"Elena, Shelke, let's go call at the caterers and make sure everything is perfect." Tifa's humming cut off, her bug-eyed stare watching as the three bridesmaids left.

"Is something wrong Yuf?"

Yuffie shook her head, waving her hands, "no, no nothing at all. I want your day to be perfect, as your bride's maids it's our job to ensure that. This is your day Tif, enjoy it."

Tifa narrowed her eyes watching her bridesmaid's hasty retreat. Decided to continue her plotting of one hundred wats to kill Reno, she began humming the jaunty tune as she doodled a guillotine.

* * *

Three steaming mugs of black coffee sat on the dark wood coffee table, Cid held a delicate gold and black far west teacup, eyes closed a look of pure bliss on his face. "Rosso," the redhead gingerly sat her own cup of tea on the silver tray beside a mug of coffee then looked up at the pilot. "You make an amazing cup of tea. Just delightful."

The other men cast odd looks at the blond man, what the hell did she put in his tea. "Tseng is a lucky man to have such a wonderful, gracious and dare I say, attractive wife." Reno snorted, ass kisser.

Rosso quirked a brow at the flattery, accepting the compliment. "I know, it's amazing." She flipped her hair, folding her hands in her lap. Cid peaked at her as he continued to sip his tea. A low buzz filtered in the air, everyone turning to Barret as he gingerly reached into one of his pockets and pulled out his PHS. His eyes scanned the phone a few times, brows furrowing as he texted back. Moments later he returned his phone to its pouch.

"That was Yuffie, Tifa's humming the Gold Saucer Theme."

Reno glanced to Rude, "well that's nice."

Cid leaned forward setting his cup down, "you're five cans short of a six-pack kid, Teef only hums that mother fucking song when we go there. Gets stuck in her head for a few days. That's a lead." He stood stretching his arms above his head and groaned. The others followed suit looking down at Rosso and her genial smile. "Thanks for the tea," Cid held his hand out to her, grabbing her offered hand tightly before letting it fall. "Let's go you bumbling idiot, Rude, Barret, we gotta find Spike before Tifa rips us all new ones."

"Tch, whatever gramps." Reno smiled speed walking out of the room. Rosso followed the four, catching Reno before he left. The redhead frowned at her before looking down. Upon further inspection, she held the butt of a gun towards him and a tuxedo. Slowly grabbing the items Reno glanced up, the door closing in his face.

"Hurry up ya slow punk! I ain't got all day, we got six hours to get Cloud and bring him back."

Reno growled waving the tuxedo in the air, "I'm comin' you old goat. Damn worse than my ma."

* * *

I glance down at the three train tickets in my hand, Tseng stands beside me on the platform waiting for Rufus to finish his business deal with the Prison Boss. Three hours in the devils' brown eye the first time was more than enough but now Rufus has found a new investment – Blitz Ball and some odd game called Sphere Break. Within the last three years since Meteor, Sephiroth's return, and the war of Midgar Chocobo racing has waned but these two new games have become all the rage.

"Yer friend over there would make a great Blitzer." The Corellian teams' manager eyes me, "got the physic of a real winner. You ain't so bad your self Mr. Presidente." The man backhands Rufus in the stomach chortling as he grabs thin fingers in his meaty sun-tanned hands, "would love to get my boys against a team from Edge, once we go the tech to get the field going."

Rufus pulls his hand away before the man can shake it loose. "Well you know, it's a matter of logistics, "Rufus motions to the barren desert around us.

"Well yes ser-ie-bob your darn right tootin there boy. Well, I best be going, Dio gonna come down and watch the team practice here in a few." The man turns, steps a few paces before jerking around, "now that there Sphere Break, it's an old game, but I batcha its addictive. My boys really like that too, we are working out the kinks, but you enjoy dat prototype."

Rufus' slumps slightly, we could all taste freedom, but this man always found something to talk about from the weather to what he had for dinner last night; ramen and Doritos. The trains horn toots in the nearby distance as a conductor walks the platform collecting passengers, the man nods his head waving one last time as the conductor in his red uniform moves towards us, eyeing Tseng for a moment before looking at me, then to Rufus as he joins us.

"Three for Costa Del Sol? Bet you lot are excited to get out of this shit hole." He smiled as he stamped the boarding passes. "Train rides about ninety minutes, new bullet rail system." His toothy grin a welcoming sight to the mass of toothless and blackened grins in the prison.

Three hours after arriving in the Pit of Hell, thanks to Princess Peach Pit's negotiation skills and a short economics class we were on our way to Costa Del Sol. As we find our seats, sequestered away in a private cabin Rufus settles in by flopping in the most haphazard way possible onto one of the bench seats. Tseng retaining a minute amount of dignity in himself takes the remaining seat beside the window while I am left to sit beside the door.

"Ninety minutes till we get to Costa Del Sol," Rufus explained as he twisted in the seat, pulling himself into a semi-fetal position facing us his eyes closed. The cabin fell silent as the President's breath slowly evened out only then did Tseng release the insufferable sigh he held.

"Kid can sleep anywhere, like an old man." The condescending statement was affectionate, the quirked smile illustrating Tseng's humor at the situation on the train. My eyes drift out the rapidly changing scenery and I can feel my stomach twisting, I thought I would have gotten over this motion sickness crap, but sadly it's too late and the only luck I am afforded is in Tseng's offer of the sole trashcan in the cabin. As I bury my head in the can as we zoom over the hills to our seaside destination I fail to notice the Shera's shadow as it descends over the train.

* * *

Yuffie looks up from her phone heaving a sigh of relief. "They are almost to the Gold Saucer. I just got off with Dio and he said Cloud, Rufus and Tseng are in the Prison, apparently, they ran up a high gambling debt."

Elena's face contorted into a twisted mass of confusion. "That can't be right, Tseng is as straight-laced as they come, and Rufus is such a penny monger, he balances my checkbook. Honestly, they make Ebenezer Scrooge look like a Saint before the ghost visits."

Yuffie nodded eyes wondering the bar as she fiddled with her cell phone," that wasn't all he said. Apparently, Tseng…. well Tseng is married."

Elena's brow furrowed together, "what do you mean married?" Yuffie backed up as the Turk surged forward, "to who?"

Yuffie looked to Shelke for help but found none in the young girl. Faced with the angered Turk the White Rose of Wutai chuckled helplessly. With five hours left to go, Yuffie sent a silent prayer wishing Cloud would turn up.

* * *

Dio was a strict businessman and like any other businessman he watched his money, he watched the coming and going of patrons to his business, trends and future ideas. One idea he was profoundly proud of was this new sport that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, Blitz ball.

"So, you see herre sir, we needs a water dome." The Corel team manager and Prison Boss Donnie Pescado murmured, "I spoke to that young whippersnapper, Rufus, nice kid." Dio grated his teeth, fist clenching in the late afternoon sun. Oh no, he was not going to let Rufus Shinra get his little paws all over his sport. No, no way unless it was over his dead, battered, well-oiled and tanned, muscle-bound leopard print speedo wearing body. "He left about two hours ago, gots a wedding to go to."

Dio snapped his head down to the pudgy man, "Where did he go, Donnie?"

Donnie hummed, tapping his chin, "why Costa Del Sol sir. You know he gave me some economics advice, boys got to sit in present some of their business eye-dears to him. Great kid, mars-vey-oh-less! He gonna make that company great again Dio, just you wait. Told him there needs to be an Edge team…" Dio once again tuned Donnie out, he had a bigger, blonder, paler gil laden fish to fry.


	4. Trivial Tonberries

Cid grated his teeth as he chewed on his cigarette, hands clenching the wheel of the Shera as they soared through the sky towards the Gold Saucer amusement park. The ride would have been nice and calming, but for a day like this with t-minus five hours to retrieve Cloud mother fucking Strife and return him to his buxom bride lest they die, Reno's consistent nagging of aeronautics was rubbing his last nerve.

"Look here Turk," Cid spat the cigarette at the redhead's foot, turned which sent the Shera tilting to a hard right. The few crew members screeched but Cid paid no attention as he let the wheel go, a thin, ashen hero, a young attendant, ran over to grab the wheel, slid and caught the column betwixt his legs. Rude gripped the dome as Barret released a string of curse words beside the bald Turk that would put a sailor to shame, enough to cause Rude to blush.

In Cid's world, nothing mattered but the little red-haired weasel that was pressed against the steel wall of the Shera, not the struggling futureless attendant, not Barret who yelled at his white ass to grab the wheel, or Rude – the only one that was quiet. Reno, Reno and his constant chattering filled Cid's being with such malicious intent he should be in prison. "I know how to fly a goddamned ship. So, sit yer fuckin ass down and shut that mouth of yours boy before I smack you."

Reno, eyes darting to the right of the windscreen nodded and full of confidence gestured as well, "well my Captain we are about to crash land into the Corel Mountains."

Cid lifting a fisted hand in the air, eyes twitching to his left. Sure, enough Reno was right as the Shera careened into the pointy peaks of snow. Growling, he rushed back to the wheel, shoved Scotty the attendant away, spinning the wheel to a hard left. As time counted down to impact the Shera righted herself, zooming into the sky. Cid glared at everyone, fingers twitching on the wheel, he would show that Turk, smug little bastard.

"Hey, I know who my dad is," Reno muttered from the left corner having heard Cid's muttering. In Reno's time-out corner, Rude turned towards him, hand forming a loose fist. "Fine, I'll be quiet yo, but your clock is slow by two minutes."

Cid growled ready to let go of the wheel again. As his fingers loosened a black blur appeared beside him. "You better keep that skinny ass there Highwind, you can fuck Red up after we find Cloud, ya hear?" Barret glared at the Captain, who in turn narrowed his eyes at Reno. Oh yes, the Turk would pay.

* * *

"The Web Burrfish has been known to spit water at tourist for food." Listening to Rufus list of random fish facts for the last ten minutes has surprisingly not been a horrible experience, "in recent years an affectionately named Tito has been seen near the Costa pier. As a semi-aggressive fish species, the Web Burr, a type of puffer fish, have been known to attack smaller fish, but if their nest is threatened they will puff to ten times their normal size and have the ability to cast water attacks."

Tseng is silently leading us through the maze of multicolored plaster sided homes all the distinct adobe designs, as I silently replay the Dragon King play in my head. It had been years since I had participated in that stupid thing, but I know the Princesses lines like I had just seen the stupid thing again. I nearly run into a boy, a gaggle of children jog past, a few stops and stare amazed at Tseng, or Rufus, even myself. One girl with an oddly familiar blond crop of hair, in a group of wild-eyed boys, smiles and takes a red-orange Hippeastrum from her hair hands it to Tseng then runs away giggling. Rufus has fallen silent by now, maybe he ran out of fish facts. Why would someone willingly learn that much about dumb fish?

Tseng continues leading us towards the docks. As we move closer it has become painfully clear as to why someone would know that much about fish. As we step down beside the bridge that leads to the pier a large banner hangs down from the bridge.

In big bold blue letters 'Trivia Contest' sticks out, and below that in equal blue printed letters it lists the time, and the prize: a fully paid ferry trip to Junon, a hotel stays for three nights and a ride on the Avant-garde Airship – _The Highwind._ An all-expense paid trip to Junon, the last standing bastion of Shinra's heyday _._ Tseng crosses his arms under the cool shade of the bridge, Rufus is nowhere in sight.

"Where did he go?"

Slowly, as if it took a great deal of strength to lift his head Tseng looks at me. The short break in our constant motion shows his weariness. He looks ready to climb into bed and sleep, but he stretched out and points to a bar where Rufus is.

"Isn't that cheating?"

Tseng frowns now, head cocking, "how so Cloud?"

For the first time hearing my name slip from his mouth, it's a bit unnerving. With Rufus you know automatically he is looking for what you can offer him, most of the time. Today he hasn't asked for anything. With Yuffie its Materia, with Reno it's a drinking buddy when Rude is not around and depending on Tifa's mood, well, it's a lot of different things. "It's a trip to Junon, who has the funds to offer all that for a contest?" I wave a hand at the sign glancing at Rufus as the bar owner is all smiles and sunshine talking to the young President.

Tseng doesn't turn away from me, instead, he leans back against the bridge wall, head down. "While company business is none of your information, Junon is not under Shinra control. Yes, it still bares the company sigil, but our dealings are solely in Edge. Maybe it's a contest for a travel agency."

Huffing I cross my arms, "How do you get that?"

Without missing a beat, Tseng smiles, "O'Rin Travel Agency Trivia Contest."

What? I step back and look at the sign once more. At the very top, hardly noticeable above the words Trivia Contest, the banner states 'O'Rin Travel Agency'. I want to smack myself, how could I have possibly missed that?

"Well, its kinda odd Rufus knew about this before we even got off the train."

Tseng's smile can't possibly get wider, "It was on the bulletin board at the station. You really have a one-track mind Cloud."

I want to take offense to it, but I'm so focused on getting back to Edge that I'm running on fumes, mentally, physically and dare I say emotionally. I just want to go home and have no ruby red slippers to get me there. Tseng is right, one track mind indeed.

* * *

Yuffie tips her head back, finishing off the Slippery Nipple then staring at the bar top ignoring Shelke's curious gaze and the loud bang from Elena's return. The bar door opened, this time not banging shut as Elena's target entered, slowly.

"That was fast." Shelke smiled at the volcanic blond looking past her as Rosso rounded the corner.

Elena rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, "she was in the parking lot."

Rosso smiled, despite Elena's glum attitude. "Reno told me to come over."

Elena sighed loudly, "Reno is an idiot, you shouldn't listen to him." The smile evaporated, a tense silence falling over the four women. Rosso glanced up at the second level, Tifa's footsteps lighter to the others except for her and Shelke. Elena turned on her bar stool, looking over the modestly dressed woman. Last time she had seen her, bloodied in a uniform that was barely there to start with, deep cuts had torn it to inappropriate rags Elena was sure the redhead would die. Now, here Rosso stood, in a pair of shorts and a tank top. No Deepground uniform, just like Shelke free from those horrid bonds of servitude.

Yuffie grunted, clearing her throat. "Reno should have called by now. The Shera doesn't take long to get anywhere."

The other two bridesmaids nodded, Rosso, staring out the front window of the Seventh Heaven admiring the metal work proposes a simple solution. "Why don't we go look ourselves?"

Shelke's face twisted in shock, running a hand through her hair, "like leave Tifa, on her wedding day?"

Rosso shrugged, "It is an idea."

"Let's do it!" Yuffie smacked the countertop, charisma flooding the shinobi, "why should we sit here and have all this 'fun' while the guys are out there on an adventure!" Before Elena or Shelke could protest Yuffie was out the door, Rosso shrugging at the other two as she quickly followed.

Elena slid from her barstool, "that escalated quickly."

Shelke nodded, "I will let Tifa know we are going to check on the venue and ensure everything is in order."

"Meet you outside squirt."

* * *

I was never good at trivia, pop quizzes, math test, any sort of test. I can absorb knowledge like a sponge but put the spotlight on me and I freeze. Out of the fifty teams that started, we are down to two in less than thirty minutes. I'm surprised Tseng is a plethora of knowledge on such mundane topics as cooking, Rufus is a literal encyclopedia but ironically lacks in the knowledge that one would expect from him: Mako.

"In 1938, Alfonso Shinra, brother of the late President Rudolf Shinra, developed a prototype for Mako extraction, what was the resulting incident?" I look to Rufus expecting him to know the answer. The coy smile tells all, he knows it but refuses to answer. So he's playing stupid as the other team is scrambling, arguing silently between them.

"Was is the Peninsula War?" The trivia master sighs, turning to us, "Team Tonberry?"

"You should know this Cloud." Rufus whispers, why can't he just talk about his own family history. Glaring at the blond I throw my hands in exasperation.

"Um, forced Materia production?" A guess is a guess.

"That is correct! Alfonso, unlike his brother, studied Mako springs and natural occurring Materia forms large crystals, not circular balls as we use them today. Since that Materia is non-organic this production of Materia helped win the Wutai war. Good job!" The man smiled as he shuffled his cards.

"Last question! In memorial statues, the position of a Chocobo with its wing spread, one leg up and both legs on the ground mean what?"

The Tumbling Cactaurs smacked the buzzer, hard sending it tumbling off the ground as one of the male team members stood, smirked at us then looked back to the Trivia Master. "Wings spread means natural causes of death for the rider, one leg up is death by a war wound and both legs down mean they died in battle."

The Master shook his head, "sorry Jasper, but that is only a third right. Tonberries?"

Rufus mumbled something, Tseng standing to answer for us. "Spread wings is death in battle, one leg up is by a war wound and both legs on the statue is death from natural causes."

"Wow, you guys are a bunch of academics." The Master waved his cards towards us, "congratulations gentlemen. The Tonberries win."

For a moment I was flying high if this would have been Cid or Barret, heck even Vincent this most likely would have ended in a fit of cussing and a bullet lodged in someone skull. Then again this is Rufus Shinra and Tseng.

They blond has balls, even I can admit that from facing Diamond Weapon head on to jumping off a building while firing a shotgun. Although his aim seemed to have been off that day, Rufus is not what one expects from the heir to a massive fortune.

I wonder about Tseng, from my first memories of the Turk he has always been inhumanly composed, except for the one time but in all honesty, it was for show. And is that his first or last name? Or is it a code name? He could be named Bruce for all I know, same with Reno and Rude. Wasn't Elena's sister a Turk? Do they have code names? If I was a Turk, I'd want my code name to be something like Lightning or Squall maybe Leon. Yeah, Leon.

"Cloud?" My head jerks up, both men are staring at me brows knitted together in worry.

"What?"

Tseng can't hide his smile, no matter how hard he tries it just gets bigger. Rufus, fighting as well to maintain his poker face glances to the Turk then back again our prize clutched firmly in his hand. "You're talking about balls and some guy named Leon."

Tseng can't resist anymore and turns away leaving the bar. The door is not even closed as his laughter flows into the slowly closing door. I hope he has a heart attack or swallows a fly. Rufus shakes his head and sighs, "let's go. The ferry ride is about two hours and leaves on the hour."

Rufus leaves not looking back to ensure I'm going to follow him. This is a twisted fate, following Rufus and Tseng. Deep down I'm alright with this and for a second, I wonder if I could deal with them. Tseng sure, Rufus I'm still not sure of.

We are on the ferry in no time, and for just an hour ride it's much better than the cargo ship I took years ago with far less motion sickness. Leaning against the deck railing I wish Tifa was here to enjoy the sunset with me.

* * *

Uhh yeah...they are finally on there way. Tseng is always so uptight, I imagine him being able to just actually relax a bit and smile once in a while. I imagine the Turks to be like the Office, the British one, not the American one and Rufus is just like ' what the hell is going on?'


	5. Superstars

Superstars

 _Cloud found his luck to be deteriorating at such a rapid pace that not even having Lucky Sevens was going to help him anymore. He was doomed._

The ferry was a godsend, that is until we found out it was a gay party ferry. I am going to kill Rufus Shinra and Mukki.

"Cloud, get out of the closet."

"No." I can hear him inhale and imagine him closing his eyes to rub the bridge of his nose.

"Cloud…"

"Rufus..." We are at a stalemate and the doorknob jingles. Glancing around the supply closet there is only a mop and an umbrella. It will be a battle to the end.

* * *

Reno growled shoving Dio down into his seat, "What do you mean they left seven hours ago!"

Dio looked around the furious Turk to Cid and Barret and Rude's Gold Saucer shirt. "Well, you guys have been here for three hours playing games and betting on races."

Reno smacked him, "that doesn't matter Dio! Where did he go."

Rude steps forward glaring down at the well-oiled businessman. Reno shoved a finger at Rude. "Look at him!" The Turk flexes, muscles rippling in the Chocobo-Mog shirt. "Now look at me, look at him! Now, look at me look at him while looking at you look at me." Reno smacked Dio again. Behind the Turks, Cid and Barret shared a bag of popcorn. Dio, red-cheeked and horny, smirked.

"I sent them down to the Prison," Reno growled again, raising his hand no one put Rufus in the Prison. Rude grabbed his hand slowly shaking his head. Inhaling, Reno stepped away it was always best to let Rude handle things. Dio, sensing the sudden change in the bald Turks demeanor watched the cute redhead step away, Rude's visage replacing those fiery strands of red.

Cid, around a mouth full of popcorn, asked Reno what was happening. Reno stared at him, confused as to what 'mm mm hum mm grab hack hack' means.

* * *

I started at Rufus in the tiny cramped closet, a slight glow to his eyes. Maybe he had had Hojo's treatment, or it's the effects of the stimulants he took during his tenure as a Geostigma patient the blue light of his cell phone lighting his face.

Wait…

"You have a fucking PHS?"

Those blue eyes glance up as the flashlight turns on, the white light blinding in the darkness of the closet. "Well, yeah. I don't leave home without it, how else am I supposed to run a business."

"You have had it this entire time?"

"Cloud, I don't know what you're getting at." He whispers, "I came in here to let you know we took care of Mukki, he's not going to bother you again."

Fuck Mukki. Is it wrong to relish in the feeling of holding someone's life in your hands? Deep down I'm telling myself to stop, don't do this Cloud but on the surface that primal malicious urge to strangle the ever-loving crap from this man surfaces.

* * *

Tseng looked at the crowd that had gathered around the door, the various grunts and moans had filled the hallway. Like Sea Salt Ice Cream and sunsets, the sounds emanating from the closet had grabbed quite a crowd. The sudden attention, while not directed at him left him feeling awkward.

"Ngh Cloud!" One man in the front looked at a petite woman beside him, eyes wide as he brought a hand to his lips.

"Oh dear, this sounds fun." A couple whispered a few people looked at Tseng with knowing smiles.

"Rufus!" Cloud groaned out, the sound of falling objects following.

Tseng, standing front in the center before the crowd, walked away. He was too old for this crap.

* * *

Rufus taps my arm, "alright," I shove him back into a shelf, a torrent of plastic bottles falling around us. "Here, take the damn thing."

I gladly snatch the phone from his hand, "you've had this all this time?" He doesn't answer, looking away to the thin beam of light under the door. "Why didn't you say anything?"

I flash the light on him, a brief flash of guilt washed over, and as quickly as it appeared its gone. "I remember some of last night. Reno was drunk off his ass singing karaoke, Barret and Cid were betting on the races, even Valentine was there."

"Vincent?" Cloud frowned, he recalled inviting his friend, but he didn't recall seeing him.

"You asked him to officiate your wedding." I turn the phone away, pointing the beam of light up to the ceiling, for once the President sounded sad. "On Reno's behest, you guys had gone to Tseng's house."

I look down, recalling irises and hydrangeas and the smell of cinnamon. Elena had been with Tifa before I left, I remember a woman at Tseng's, in jeans and a tank top with the deepest red hair, like blood.

"Reno had insisted we bring Tseng, and you were there." The creek of the shelving unit as he leans back against it. "And…a woman."

"Rosso." My head shoots up eyes wide.

"Of Deepground?"

Rufus smiles, "the very same one."

"But …Tseng and Elena?" The way she punched me five years ago in Icicle Inn, I was sure she had the hots for Tseng.

"Everyone thinks that," the whimsical sigh floats out, low barely a whisper. Even for me, its hard to hear,"Elena has been dating Reno."

"She's so mean," sometimes I can't help but feel bad for Reno, the way Elena nags.

Rufus stands this time, as much as he can in such a tight space, "It's not my place to comment on other's relationships." The words don't need to be said, Rufus has the Turks. The Turks have him, and each other and relationships outside of their small circle, but he only has the Turks. Now I feel a bit sad for the bastard, fuck.

"There was a young couple there."

Rufus brushed his hair back, "Yes."

I barely recognized the boy, but the girl, Kyrie, was always at the bar with a few other friends. "They run a detective agency." Now that I look back on it, I wonder what they did to get tied up with Shinra.

"They are getting married." It was a miserable sound that falls from Rufus' mouth. I sense there is more and it makes me wonder about this day trip we've been undertaking. Especially since he has had a cell phone this entire time. "You invited them to your wedding, as your guest." I don't even know these people, but Tifa does mostly the girl Kyrie. Rufus reaches for the door, "look we have ten minutes left till we are off the ferry. Mukki has already been taken care of and I don't like closed places."

"Can I call Tifa?"

Rufus rubs the back of his head, "Oh, that's a good idea."

As he pushes the door open cheering erupts on the other side as we are met with most of the other riders. It doesn't take long for the rumors to start. As we check in with the Port Authority, the man is all smiles as he looks over our ID's.

"Rufus Shinra and Cloud Strife? So, the rumors are true."

Rufus doesn't seem phased having grown up in the spotlight, but I wonder about these rumors and pray they don't spread to Tifa.

* * *

So, this was supposed to have Cloud in a dress, Tseng in a dress and Rufus doling out relationship advice and being someone's hype man (who wants Cloud and Cloud as the fabu Drag Queen he decks the man). This was also supposed to have Scarlet in it and then Don Corneo but I wanted to change it to the worst things that happened is they have gotten onto a gay pride ferry which doesn't bother them, that is until Mukki see's Cloud and he is in love with our favorite Chocobo haired hero. So this was born, a bit heart to heart with Rufus. Who, yes as everyone around him fines someone in their life (TsengxRosso (gosh I'm such a hoe for this ship and I don't even know why, like I'm sure they meet at some point, obviously because the Turkeys recruit Azul) TifaxCloud, ElenaxReno.) and Dio with his tiger prints. Rwar. This final draft was all thanks to Lady Gaga, and the 21 Jump ST. Line just came out of nowhere. I haven't seen that in so long. We will see our Bridemaids next chapter, and Tifa as well.


End file.
